narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kami Fuyutama
Kami Fuyutama(冬霊ネ申 Fuyutama Kami) is one of the primary protagonists from the Fuyutama Chronicles . He is member of the Fuyutama Clan and travels with his clan member Kazeyo. Thought Kami has become the Kage of Kyoukokugakure with Kazeyo by his side. A number of other characters have been meet including some other Fuyutamas Theme Song:Japanese Drum Appearance Kami Fuyutama is said to be twenty-four years of age. Standing around five foot eleven inches tall and with large defined muscles, some say he is close to 176lbs. He is very spiritual, Mysterious and a quiet man. He hopes to some day find out why his clan left the land of ninjas Arrival Uniform He wears a long blue head wrap which reveals just one blue eye. He has a prayer beads covering his body, along with tattoos on his right arm. He wears a sleeveless dark blue shirt with light blue designs. Mounted to his side is a ancient katana. Apprentice Uniform A dark draped hood with mask covering his head. Fishnet long sleeve shirt under and sleeveless black vest. Prayer beads cover his right arm,with long black pants.The katana remains on his left side, but on is back he wields a demon wind shuriken. Formal Kage Uniform Elaborate set of robes. A base of white with orange flames and trim. Long black pants and Sleeveless black shirt. With his Kyoukokukagr hat Time Skip Uniform Taijutsu warps cover is hands and wrist and on one arm cover the whole arm. Also around his abs he has Taijutsu wraps. Long black pants with black shoes with small blue pray beads wrapped around them. Along with a white shash and a large white fur cape. On is back is the great sword he gained a short time after becoming Kage. Origins Kami arrived from across the sea not know much of is past or family. Besides small glimpse of bits and pieces. Along with a clan member Kazeyo Fuyutama they began to unravel the stories and scrolls behind there families past. They find a village they're ancestors left behind. Abilities Overview *'High-speed Taijutsu Proficient': Kami was able to take on a Jonin of Yamagakure with extremely fast taijutsu after playing around with him. *'Earth Affinity': Kami formed large rocks around his arm and leg which was used to attack with. Also it is believed he used it to form a kinda armor around is up arm. *Water Release: Kami has used Water Clones and Water Balls * [[Ninja Tools|'Sword Combat']]: Kami has shown sufficient skill with a blade. *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/One-Tailed_Shukaku One-Tailed Shukaku]: Kami is the host of the One-Tailed Beast and has shown the ability to manipulate sand. *[[Byakugan|'Byakugan']]' Derivation:' With the Fuyutama Clan Bloodline Kami has gained the ability to use the Byakugan, though when it is unactivated his eyes appear to be normal. * Spirit Fox Summon: '''By accessing his ancestral chakra Kami can summon spirit foxes for various purposes. Boss form Kumiho * '''Earth Sensory Nerve: '''Kami emits tremors within the borders of his country that allow him to sense anything that contancts the ground. Furthermore if he concentrates he is able to discern the relative chakra levels of anything in his range. While outside of his borders he uses a radius of 1.5 miles that he uses in a similar fashion. * '''Subcinscious Sensory Nerve: Kami's chakra infused sand in the form of silicon dioxide molecule flouting around the air and water within the borders of his country. He using this for the same fashion as earth sensory nerve. When outside of his borders he uses a radius of 1.5 miles that he uses subconsciously. Seijuu Seijuu is Kami's trusted comrade. Teamed with Kami to do some mission for there master. After returning home and finding there master had been kill. A bond was formed between the two of them Abilities Abilities *'Shadow Manipulation': Seijuu is seen disappearing and reappearing in shadow several times *'Charka tracking': He is seen tracking Kazeyo by smelling out his chakra *'Walking on Water': Via chakra on feet Bio Kami arrived in Kunate Port in the Tea county on a merchant ship with his partner Kazeyo Fuyutama. After finding out that they were in the wrong town they wished to be in. they head north. They realized they had be followed by 7 shinobi from Yamagakure . The ninja confronted Kami and Kazeyo, and after the leader of the group tried taking Kazeyo's katana, we was repelled with quick palm thrust by Kami. He challenged Kami to a one on one battle. After a few quick dodges Kami was hit with a lightning jutsu of shorts. Kami finished the battle with to earth shattering moves killing the Jonin on contact. Hours down the road Kami noticed a large cliff face leading down to ocean. At the same time Kazeyo watches a exploration in the forest line. Kunai come out of the forest line, followed by two fire technique. Kami throws up a Ishigaki to protect from the fire techniques. Kazeyo got trapped between the ishigaki and the fire techbiques. When the wall was destroyed Kami seen Kazeyo being pulled away. He attempted to save his falling comrade. Kami was attacked by multiple paper bombs, which he blocked all but two with Sekihashira. The paper bombs hit Kami and knocked him off a cliff. The konoha ninja blow the cliff edge with send Kami falling down the cliff into the ocean after a final failed attempted to save himself. Kami wakens in a shake, an old lady has tended to his wounds. After a friendly game of combative skills. Itsuko desided to take Kami in and show him the way of the ninja. Receving a new wardrobe Kami is sent to hunt down a shunobi scout and dispatch him. Before he can get back to his city and alert them of where he is located. Kami learn of some dark secrets and reveals an improved fighting style. After his master explains to him the Some important information she asks him to run a few errands on the nearby islands with the help of her wolf Seijuu. After discovering that these errands served only as a distraction to get Kami away from Itsuko he rushes back only to find her along with eight mist ninja dead. He screams out in agony only to alert the remaining two shinobi of the group to his location. After an intense battle he manages to slay his two opponents. After he buries his master's body he removes his prayer beads and decides to leave his life as a monk behind. Without their former master Seijuu and Kami leave the island to find his cousin. Seijuu misleads Kami in his search for Kazeyo and the two end up up in the Wasteland Country. He is quickly met by Kyoukoku shinobi who escort him to the village elder. After the elder learns that Kami is a Fuyutama he immediately makes Kami the Kage of the village. Before the people have a chance to accept Kami as a leader Aya and her team attack Kyoukoku. Kami kills all of the attackers except Aya, who escapes back to Konoha. After some time Kazeyo finds his way to Kyoukokugakure and meets up with Kami where they discuss the finer points of the Fuyutama Clan. Soon after this long awaited meeting Warmarshal Ganza leads his attack on Kyoukoku and the elder decides that Kami should be implanted with a Tailed Beast. After hulking out and killing many Konoha ninja Kazeyo is able to suppress the One-tailed Beast within with his new summon Seiryuu. After waking up Kami and Kazeyo are met by Ganza who says that he attacked Kyoukoku to obtain the Fuyutama Bloodline. Kami jumps up and attacks Ganza. Also See Fuyutama Clan Kazeyo Fuyutama Fuyutama Chronicles Kyoukokugakure Approaching Each Other: Otonami vs. Kami Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Male Category:Canyon Ninja Category:Kage Category:Fuyutama Clan Category:Jinchuriki Category:S-Class Ninja Category:Jinchuriki